


Bed Peace

by farmgirl428



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, As in edibles, But if you aren't pro 420 then you have been warned, But not painfully slow, But star wars style, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Slow Burn, Think mimosas, Threepio cockblocks in every SW universe, Very Mild Drug Use, Will involve some errant swans, alcohol use, also very mild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farmgirl428/pseuds/farmgirl428
Summary: Jyn and Cassian help Leia with a diplomatic mission to Naboo after the Battle of Endor. Written for scruffyhappaboreherder as part of the RebelCaptain May the 4th gift exchange! Prompt: Feathers*NO ANIMALS WERE HARMED IN THE WRITING OF THIS FIC*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lrthreads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrthreads/gifts).



> Hi @scruffyhappaboreherder!!!!! It’s me, your May the 4th gifter! 
> 
> I’m so excited to finally share this with you. Sorry I’m a touch late posting it; I was at a Derby party for most of the day (if you’re not American/not into horse racing, it’s basically just an excuse to drink lots of mint juleps). I have been very busy with work the past few weeks, but have a week’s vacation this upcoming week and plan to spend most of it finishing this fic for you! 
> 
> Your prompt was “feathers”, which was the BEST prompt possible for me, because I studied poultry science in college. I will admit, the first chapter doesn’t have a single feather in it. However, chapters 2, 3, and 4 will all be feather-full, and I hope that you love this first chapter I’ve written. 
> 
> Again, I’ve only finished Chapter 1, but plan to have the rest up by Sunday. I decided to name this fic “Bed Peace”- it was duly inspired by an extremely leaky down comforter owned by me and my boyfriend, and a beautiful song by Jhene Aiko and Childish Gambino.

20 days. That’s how little time had passed since the Battle of Endor. To Jyn, it felt longer and shorter than that all at once. The days had been long. She fell into bed every night, bones aching with exhaustion, only to wake what felt like minutes later to respond to a message on her comm-link. They had thought the victory on Endor would be the end of their battles. She almost laughed at the thought now- it felt like the true work was only beginning.

Of course, it did not help that she was nursing an arm injury- her speeder on Endor crashed, and she had fractured a few bones in the process. While a soak in bacta had repaired a lot of the damage, the med droid had informed her that her fractured clavicle would need to be protected with a sling to let the rest of the healing occur. Bed rest was not a concept that Jyn had ever followed particularly well, and now was no different. Unfortunately for her, there were enough volunteers coming out of the woodwork to support the rebuilding efforts that Leia and Cassian could keep her bound strictly to desk duty.

Cassian… he was an entirely different matter. While the hours of paperwork and diplomatic documentation seemed never-ending, her time with Cassian was all too fleeting. He had been off planet every day since the victory on Endor. Jyn had thought that she was used to his frequent absences, and she probably was. But in the hours before the battle, there had been a fundamental shift in their relationship, and her annoyance grew with each day that she didn’t get to speak to him about it.

_21 days previous:_

_Jyn was suiting up to head out with Kes Dameron and the other Pathfinders to the Battle of Endor. She was strapping her truncheon to her hip when she heard a gentle throat clearing. She looked up, caught off guard by the ever-silent approach of Cassian. Her heart leapt into her throat, blocking off any words that she would like to say. Instead, she stuttered briefly before gesturing with her hand for him to enter her bunk. He walked over, a bit more stiffly than usual._

_“Jyn… I…” he paused, taking a deep breath before starting again. “Be safe, okay?”_

_Jyn playfully nudged him, trying to mask the disappointment that he hadn’t said anything else to her. “You know me, I’m nothing if not cautious.”_

_Cassian frowned, “I’m serious, Jyn. If something happened to you, I…” He broke off._

_Jyn watched him carefully, observed the warring emotions playing across his face. She liked Cassian, was almost certainly in love with him, but was too kriffing scared to admit it. She wasn’t sure if they would come back from this mission on Endor- the odds of success were lower than their usual missions, and the thought of facing an entire Imperial garrison (again) sobered her. Biting her lip and mustering her courage, she tipped her face up to press her lips to Cassian’s._

_Or she tried to. She ended up hitting her nose against his, and her teeth vaguely scraped his upper lip. Face blazing with humiliation, she ducked past Cassian, who was still frozen in his spot. As she reached the door, she felt his calloused fingers slip through hers, and he tugged her back to his chest. Sliding his free hand across the edge of her cheek, he pulled her back into his orbit and kissed her gently. Jyn, impatient as ever, quickly changed the pace to something a bit more frenetic, engulfing him in the inferno blazing inside her. As Cassian’s hand slid up under the hem of her shirt, her comm-link beeped. Sighing heavily, Cassian stepped away from Jyn as Kes’s voice yelled, “Hurry up! We’re loading out!”_

_After hissing at Kes that she was on her way, Jyn looked back at Cassian. He already looked calm and put-together again. Grasping her hand once more, Cassian looked at her meaningfully._

_“Jyn. Be safe. We’ll talk when you get back.”_

_Feeling her throat constrict and a hot surge of tears beginning, Jyn nodded tightly before running out the door to meet Kes in the aircraft hangar._

_Jyn remembered very little of the actual battle. She, Kes, and Melshi had each taken a group of scouts out, splitting off in three directions. Her team was quickly cornered by a group of Stormtroopers, and Jyn split off from the team, using evasive maneuvers to distract the troopers long enough that her team could escape. She remembered Cassian screaming in Festian in her ear, a blaster bolt hitting the speeder’s repulsor, jumping from the speeder, and a fiery crash as the world faded to black._

_Jyn was found a little over a day later by Kes and Melshi. She had been conscious for some time, but with a dislocated hip, broken clavicle, and broken ankle, she hadn’t been able to do much beyond crawl to the nearest fresh water source. She passed out as they loaded her onto a stretcher into a shuttle._

_When she came to again, she was wet, and she smelled of bacta. She heard Cassian quietly talking to the med droid, and that was the last that she saw or heard of him for 20 days._

_*Present*_

Jyn was laying on her bed in the CR90 Corvette that Leia had selected for this mission- if it could really be called a mission. Jyn had laughed when Leia approached her with a request to be a part of a diplomatic convoy to Naboo. But it was an excuse to escape desk duty, so she had accepted. She closed her eyes as the ship slowly rocked back and forth- the pilot had informed them that they had hit an asteroid field, so the past few hours had been bumpy ones. She had trouble sleeping in the luxurious bed in her quarters. It was the most comfortable mattress she had relaxed on in years, but she constantly felt agitated by the presence of her next-door neighbor.

Jyn wasn’t sure what she should have expected. When she boarded the ship two days prior, she felt a frisson of excitement as she saw Cassian standing in the galley. His brow was slightly furrowed, pupils constricted by the glow of his data pad. She walked over as quietly as her clunky combat boots would allow- Cassian looked up in surprise when she was a few steps from his side.

“Probably not too many people who can sneak up on you,” she observed wryly.

He dipped his head in acknowledgement, lips curling a little bit at the edges.

They were quiet for a moment, a pregnant pause dangling in the air, mixed with tension and unspoken sentiment.

Jyn inhaled quickly. “Cas- “

She choked on her words before she could finish speaking, the act of calling his name a little too vulnerable for a soul scarred by abandonment. Starting again, a little more fiercely-

“Why are you avoiding me?”

Cassian’s eyes widened for the barest second before his face settled back into impassivity. He barely recoiled from her fierce tone, the one that she saved for slicing clients who hadn’t settled on their debts. Glancing back down at the data pad before turning it off, he murmured, “I haven’t been avoiding you. I’ve been on missions.”

Jyn wanted to scoff, to question him derisively, but she didn’t. She hadn’t survived this long by pursuing dead ends or waiting for something that wouldn’t materialize. A tight, dull ache formed at the hinge of her jaw as her rage threatened to boil over. With a sharp turn, she hoisted her duffle a little higher on her good shoulder and walked to the quarters Leia had assigned her. With a hiss of the door as it slid shut, Jyn was alone and in the dark again. Back to what she knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally got around to updating my May the 4th fic. Enjoy this chapter, there is more in the pipeline! I could write a very long excuse for why this didn't get updated sooner, but we are all adults here, soooo I know you all understand how life is. Done with classes for the semester on Wednesday (may or may not be procrastinating on studying for finals with this), so looking forward to posting 1-2 updates here before classes start back up!

Jyn stirred what felt like a few minutes after drifting off. She sneezed as dust pelted her face from the ceiling above her, a byproduct of the ship’s rapid shuddering as they continued to navigate the asteroid field. As she sat up, she inhaled and inadvertently took in a lungful of floating detritus. Coughing vigorously and eyes watering, she got out of bed and made her way towards the galley. Jyn cleared her throat as she poured a glass of water, and almost didn’t hear Leia approaching.

    “Can’t sleep?” Leia murmured.

    Jyn gestured back towards her quarters. “This asteroid field is stirring up dust that’s been there from the Clone Wars. Needed some water to clear my throat.”

    The other woman nodded. They stood in silence for a few moments, before Leia spoke again.

    “Is everything alright with you and Cassian? I would have thought that you would be inseparable after the Battle of Endor.”

    Jyn scoffed. Changes rarely escaped Leia’s notice, particularly changes in relationships. She was hardly surprised when it came out after the battle that Leia was force-sensitive; her preternatural intuition was far beyond anything Jyn had observed before.

    Sighing, Jyn explained the shift in her relationship with Cassian that had occurred since Endor. When she was done, she watched as Leia frowned and mulled over Jyn’s tale.

    Finally, Leia spoke. “I don’t think you’re interpreting Cassian’s actions correctly.”

    Gritting her teeth with annoyance, Jyn ground out, “Why not?”

    Pursing her lips at Jyn’s tone, Leia slowly started out, “Well, I don’t have firsthand knowledge, because I was on Endor…”

    As Leia trailed off, Jyn looked at her significantly, prompting the princess to continue.

    “From what Dodonna and Draven said later in briefings… Cassian lost control when you crashed on Endor. He yelled at Dodonna, cursed, and nearly punched Draven when he said that the mission took priority over going back for you. The main reason why Kes and Melshi searched the forest for you was because Cassian went all the way to Mon Mothma to argue for it.”

    Jyn inhaled sharply through her nostrils. Biting the inside of her bottom lip, she willed tears away. She tensed under Leia’s soft gaze and gentle shoulder touch.     

    “Jyn, I don’t think that Cassian hates you. I think he’s scared of how much he cares for you.”

    Jyn gritted her teeth as Leia’s words sank in. She wanted to be angry at Cassian, but she would be lying to herself if she didn’t acknowledge that his fear of vulnerability mirrored her own. Steadily sipping her water to swallow back impending tears, she slowly managed to get her heartbeat back under control. Once she felt that she could safely speak, she turned the tables.

    “So why are you up?”

    Leia smiled wanly. “I’m having a bit of an identity crisis.”

    Jyn laughed darkly. “I know a thing or two about those.”

    “Since Luke told me about our mother on Endor, I’ve been trying to learn more about her, her culture. She was from Naboo; a member of the royal family and ultimately, Queen and Senator for Naboo. Alderaan is gone, so I feel that Naboo is the closest to a home world that I have now.”

    Jyn shifted uncomfortably. She still felt uneasy discussing Alderaan with Leia, guilty for her father’s role in the destruction of Leia’s home world. There weren’t any words that could repair the trauma that the princess had incurred at the hands of the Empire, Krennic, Galen, the Death Star- yet Leia had accepted Jyn into the Rebellion with open arms, never appearing even slightly resentful.    

    Trying to push the dark thoughts of her father from her mind, Jyn spoke up. “It sounds like you and your mother were quite similar.”

    Leia smiled thoughtfully. “That’s what Han said when I started telling him about what I had learned of her. But sometimes I wonder. Everyone who knew her tells me that she was kind, gentle, and patient. More strongly swayed by her sense of morality than justice or rule of law. And to me, that sounds more like Luke. Occasionally, I feel an uncontrollable anger growing in me. I worry that my desire to rule, to be in control, and my temper make me more like Vader than Padme. And the visions that I have been having recently scare me even more. I …” She trailed off for a moment, fidgeting with a piece of hair that had fallen loose from the braid running down her back. She looked much younger than her 23 years.

    “I want this trip to Naboo to give me some clarity.”

    Jyn sank down next to Leia, hesitating for a moment before wrapping her arm around the other woman. She hoped that Naboo would give all of them the clarity they desired.

* * *

    Jyn woke the next morning to Leia’s soft breathing. They had talked the night before until they slid into the embrace of sleep. While it had seemed pleasant in the moment, the galley floor was now ranking quite poorly on Jyn’s list of sleeping surfaces- slightly above the alley she had caught a nap in on Tatooine, and below the bunk from her prison cell in Wobani. She winced when she tilted her head and felt a knot in her neck make a sharp protest. While using her free hand to make a clumsy attempt at massaging the tense muscles, Jyn’s attention was drawn to the quietest of metal creaks in the adjacent corridor. Slipping her arm from behind Leia like fish on Lahmu used to glide through her fingers, Jyn rose to her feet. Darting to the galley entrance, she looked up in time to catch the worn heel of Cassian’s boot moving up the stairs.

    Scrambling now, Jyn whispered, “I know you were there. You don’t have to leave.”

    She watched as he paused midstep, and when he tried to continue his progress up the stairs, his foot didn’t quite complete its landing onto the next stair. She could only stand in transfixed horror as Cassian slipped down the stairs, hitting the back of his head onto the bulkhead in the process.

    “Shavit,” he cursed, stomping his foot as if hoping the pain would exit his body into the ground with the force of it.

    Jyn was tense, unsure of how to respond. She had seen Cassian hit with blaster bolts, knocked over by explosions… but something as minor as this, she had never seen. So when she broke out into laughter a second later, she supposed she deserved Cassian’s wrath-filled glare.

    Breathing in and out with precise control, he muttered, “What’s so funny?”

    Jyn, who had since regained control of herself and was trying to put on a sympathetic face, said, “I’ve seen you shot, seen you tortured, punched, stabbed…. And never ONCE have you said anything. But you fall down the stairs and bump your head and all the heroics are gone.” Her lips quirked even as she said it, trying to contain another peal of laughter.

    Cassian’s mouth slid into a lopsided smile as he rubbed the back of his head. “Well, it really hurt!” he said with a mock defensiveness, but Jyn could already tell that the faux pas was forgiven.

    Glancing back up at Jyn, with more seriousness to his tone, he asked, “Couldn’t sleep last night?”

    Jyn blushed, thinking back to her conversation with Leia the night before. “No, the asteroid fields were keeping me up.”

    Cassian’s face morphed into something less open. “I couldn’t sleep either. The asteroid fields must have been the problem.”

    The little space between them was silent for a moment, then Jyn murmured, “I’m sorry for storming off the other day.”

    Cassian waved his hand dismissively. “It’s fine.”

    Jyn moved a little closer, twisting her hands as if trying to wring out the correct response. She knew that what had happened, what was happening between them wasn't fine. But finding the right words had never been her strong suit- better to leave that to witty Chirrut or empathetic Luke.     

    Clearing her throat, trying to ignore the dry feeling of her mouth, Jyn muttered, "Leia told me that you lost your karking mind on Draven when I was on Endor."

    As soon as the words left her mouth, Jyn could have slapped herself. Definitely not the most diplomatic approach. She watched nervously as Cassian's jaw clenched and he gave a quick nod. To her immense relief, he didn't walk away. So she continued.

    "Kind of wish I could've been there to see it."

    In spite of himself, Cassian let out a small puff of air, a humorless laugh. The silence hung between them in the air again, but slightly less tense, like thawing icicles on a ship's wing. Finally, he looked at her meaningfully.

    "You know I'd only do that for you."

    There it was. Warmth flooded her chest, and for the briefest of moments she considered just throwing herself into Cassian's arms. The urge receded as soon as it surged- she wasn't quite ready to let herself go like that. But she did move a step closer. She took his hand in hers.

    "When I crashed on Endor... the last thing I heard was your voice in my ear. And I remember thinking that it was the best last thing I could hear."

    At that admission, Cassian made a small, pained noise. She probably wouldn't have heard it if she had been any further from him. His hand clenched hers for a millisecond, before relaxing again.

    Speaking in a hushed tone, he admitted, "I thought that I lost you that day. And I hated myself for not being there with you."

    In spite of herself, Jyn's eyes began to well up with tears. She murmured, "The war is over. We don't have to be scared of losing one another anymore." Even as she said it, she knew the naivete of it. Wars never really end. People can lose each other at any time.

    But Jyn pushed back those negative thoughts- because while Jyn Erso might be reckless, self-preserving, and unpredictable- she wasn't a coward. And she wasn't going let fear make her lose what was now within her reach.

    "Cassian," she whispered.

    He looked up at her, and as their eyes locked, Jyn's heart felt like it was bathed in sunlight. He reached up to brush away the tears that slid down her cheeks, and drew her closer to him in the process. Jyn sighed, tilted her face up towards him. As his lips brushed against hers, she could feel herself melting into him. She parted her lips, softening herself against himi, and slid her hand into his hair....

    "Major Andor! The captain says that he would like to speak to you regarding the path we are charting through the asteroid field, as he thinks he has found a less turbulent alternative!"

    Quickly pulling apart, Jyn tried her best not to glare at the golden buzzkill that had just interrupted their interlude. She was sure that C3PO meant well. She glanced at Cassian, who appeared equally frustrated.

    Running his fingers through his hair, he muttered, "Thanks, Threepio." When the droid continued to stand at the top of the stairs expectantly, Cassian threw a meaningful glance to Jyn before following the droid up the stairs.

  Sighing heavily, Jyn made her way back to her quarters. Deciding that a quick trip to the fresher would help her clear her head, she undressed robotically, mind drifting back to the kiss she had just shared with Cassian.

    As she stepped into the fresher, a wave of lust swept over her. Before she could think too much about it, her hand instinctively slid between her legs. It worked against her clit quickly, well-practiced in the rhythm that would make her climax. As she felt the telltale building up of intensity in the bottom of her belly, she braced her back against the fresher wall. When her walls began to flutter and clench at nothing, she cried out Cassian's name and slowly slid down the cool surface behind her. As she recovered on the floor of the fresher, legs weak, core throbbing with fading pleasure, and a mixture of lust, hope, and giddiness bubbling up in her chest, Jyn could feel something changing within her- a soul scarred by war, beginning to anticipate something beyond the next battle.

 


End file.
